


extraordinary

by Rawritsamehh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexting, a dash of introspection because why not, a nonspecific time in 2009/2010, but make it old school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawritsamehh/pseuds/Rawritsamehh
Summary: Phil wakes to a photo his drunk boyfriend sent the night prior. 2009/2010.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	extraordinary

Everything felt extremely ordinary when Phil awoke. The ordinary bit of sunlight was shining through the crack in his ordinary curtains, spilling over onto his ordinary sheets, as he turned to bury his head into his ordinary pillow. Just like the day before. 

Ordinary wasn’t bad, really. It was safe. it was comfortable. It was home. 

Dan was far from ordinary. Sometimes Phil’s fingertips felt almost singed after touching him, and he was addicted to the feeling. He grabbed onto Dan months ago and hasn’t let go since. He couldn’t if he wanted to. This boy was woven around every nerve and blood vessel in his body, which made him feel far, _far_ from ordinary. 

He rolls over and grabs his phone, knowing he likely has texts from Dan. Dan had gone out to a small party the night before, and Phil had fallen asleep during some pretty hilarious tipsy messages. He scrolls through a few nonsensical texts, including Dan’s usual people-watching party commentary, until he reaches the most recent one. Sent at 3:22 am, a few hours after Phil fell asleep. 

**dan :)** \- _chk msn when u wake up xxxxx_

  
  


He furrows his brows, but reaches for his laptop anyway.

Phil yawns as he waits for MSN to start up, his old laptop lagging as usual. He hopes he’ll be able to replace it soon. 

Before he can spiral into his _oh-god-I-need-a-real-job_ crisis, the window opens and he clicks on the message from Dan. All it is, is a picture file; no text or description. _Odd_ , Phil thinks, but he clicks it anyway. 

The photo loads and it’s….oh. _Oh_ . Oh _fuck_. 

They aren’t strangers to sending, well, blatantly sexual content to one another. Between Skype, text, and msn they’ve shared more than their fair share. The joys of long distance and all that.

But this….this is _a_ _lot_. 

Dan is laid out across his bed, completely naked, back arched and head thrown back. One hand is buried into his hair, the other is wrapped desperately around his cock. His eyes pan a little lower and- fuck. Phil wasn’t even aware that Dan owned any toys, but sure enough he does. And he’s _really_ enjoying it, apparently. 

Phil picks his jaw up off the floor and falls back onto his pillow, covering his eyes with his hands and groaning loudly. He glances back at his phone, noticing that it’s still somewhat early and Dan is most definitely still asleep, and sits back up to stare at the photo. The photo of his boyfriend. His very hot, naked, boyfriend. 

_What even is my life?_

He groans again before he unceremoniously shoves his hand down his pants. He’ll make sure to send Dan a thank-you text afterwards. 

——-

A few hours and a nap later, Phil is sitting on his bed with a bowl of cereal when his phone begins to ring. He glances at the screen and smiles at the name that appears. 

“Hey Dan.” Phil says, not hiding the amusement in his voice. 

“Ugh.”  
  


“Yeah? Is that how you really feel?” Phil chuckles. 

Dan sighs. “So….I did that, huh?” 

“You definitely did.” 

“Ugh.” 

“Again I ask, is that how you really feel?” Phil’s smile lessens a bit; he doesn’t want Dan to feel regretful or embarrassed. 

“I don’t know. I barely remember taking the photo! I mean like, I _do_ remember but, god. What possessed me to do that? What if I accidentally sent it to someone else? I mean I highly doubt I would but….ugh.” Dan rambles a bit.

“Dan, if it helps, I really appreciated it. Like, really _really_ appreciated it.” 

“....wot.” 

“It was...it was really hot, okay? I liked it.” 

“Really? Please don’t say so just to be nice to me, Phil.”

“Dan I swear, I loved it, okay? My jaw dropped to the floor and I just had to like, gawk for a moment at the really sexy photo my very hot boyfriend took and sent to me. Plus I had one of the best wanks ever thank you very much.” Phil was definitely smiling at this point, but now he also really missed Dan. “I just wish you were here so I could’ve, like, helped or something.” 

“God, Phil,” Dan groans and whines. “You can’t just say that.”

“You started it!”

“I mean- okay, I suppose that’s fair.” Dan laughs, before dropping into a deeper tone. “Although if I were there, the toy wouldn’t be needed in the first place…” 

“Hey now, toys are fun at any time. I didn’t even know you owned that! You’ll have to bring it with you sometime.” Phil’s voice was definitely lower now, too, as his arousal began to return. 

“Wait, really? You want me to?” 

“Absolutely,” Phil pauses. “Hey, Dan?”

“Yeah?” 

“Skype?” 

“Oh fuck yeah, I thought you’d never ask.” 

  
  


Dan hung up before Phil could even say a word, but he doesn’t care. He looks back at his laptop, where the photo is still up, and feels himself blush. Before opening Skype he makes sure to save it in his hidden away secret dan folder, full of chat logs and photos and dumb tweets and comments. 

It’ll come in handy later, on another ordinary day. 


End file.
